ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Proxy
vincet-law-ergo-proxy.jpg|Ergo Proxy - Face without Mask Ergo Proxy.jpg|Ergo Proxy - Agent of Death Vlcsnap-00036.jpg|Kazkis Proxy - Agent of Sunlight Vlcsnap-00028.jpg|Cave-Dwelling Proxy Monad-proxy.jpg|Monad Proxy - Form following several experiments Ergo-proxy-fullon-fight.jpg|Ergo Proxy Fighting - Note the fluorescent eyes Senex_Proxy.jpg|Senex Proxy - Agent of Moonlight monad2-proxy.jpg|Monad Proxy - Recreated form Proxies are a race of genetically engineered superhuman beings created by the original humans (who are referred to by the Proxies as "The Creator" or "The Creators") before they left the planet (Earth) for space in the Boomerang Star. The term "proxy" means "a person authorized to act for another;" this name refers to the role of the Proxies as the agents or messengers of their creators.http://wordnetweb.princeton.edu/perl/webwn?s=proxy In "Who Wants To Be In Jeopardy!" it is stated that there were originally 300 Proxies. The Proxy Project The Proxies were created by the "original humans" to rebuild the Earth from the ecological disaster, so they will have functional ecosystem when they will come back to Earth. The Proxies were tasked to create the Domes that can sustain themselves. At the end, when the original humans would come back to Earth, the Pulse of the Awakening will be triggered which will instruct the Proxies to self destruct(probably by exposing themselves to sunlight). Proxies and the Domes It is implied within the series that each Proxy is the creator and guardian of one of the domed cities. Daedalus tells Re-l in re-l124C41+ that the Proxies can best be thought of as a dome's "life force", and the collapse of Romdeau after Monad is killed and Vincent (Ergo Proxy) leaves demonstrates that the presence of a Proxy is required to maintain the cities life support. However, the Proxy present does not need to be the Proxy who created that specific dome, as seen when Proxy One's presence maintained Romdeau in Vincent's absence. Throughout the series it is shown that each Proxy has an individual name and personality, but it seems that many have gone insane from questioning their existence and have purposefully killed their creations. This being said, not all Proxies are bad, they just seem to be lonely beings playing the roles of gods to the people they are meant to watch over. Abilities Though the Proxies are categorized as "Monsters" by some due to their odd appearances, Daedalus remarks in re-l124C41+ that "they're really much more like gods". The precise extent of the power of the Proxies is unknown; however, they appear to be some consistent abilities. The first of these is superhuman strength (Monad, in Confession of a Fellow Citizen, proves capable of breaking through a reinforced partition meant to prevent any escape by human or AutoReiv) and speed (Ergo frequently moves almost too quickly to see when moving or dodging), though this seems to vary from Proxy to Proxy. The unnamed cave-dwelling Proxy seen in Hideout, for instance, is much slower compared to others seen within the series. The second of these is their immortality. The source of this is the Amrita Cells that all Proxies possess; this may also provide their supernatural healing abilities. While few Proxies are injured and survive during the series, Proxy One shows that he is capable of regrowing entire limbs. The extent of these regenerative abilities are unknown. The third is a disguise. Most Proxies seem capable of taking on human form, as seen by Ergo, Kazkis and the unnamed Doppelgänger Proxy. Will B. Good and Swan also appear only in human form. Some Proxies seem to possess the ability to interfere with people's minds. This is best demonstrated by Will B. Good and Swan, but it can be argued that the Doppelgänger Proxy also shows this ability. There is speculation that Senex also demonstrates this ability, though there is no confirmation of this. Another ability displayed is some kind of shock wave attack. This is used by Monad during her escape in Pulse of the Awakening and by Ergo in Angel's Share. Vulnerabilities Proxies are seen to be vulnerable only to sunlight and each other, as the FP weapons created by Daedalus presumably mimic the UV rays caused by sunlight. Human drugs appear to have little to no effect on Proxies (sedatives don't work on Monad in Pulse of the Awakening and, despite the massive amount of wine that he drinks, Kazkis does not get drunk in Angel's Share), and most human weapons are useless against them. There are only two ways to kill a Proxy; wipe out the Amrita Cells that give them their immortality or inflict enough physical trauma that they die, but only another Proxy is capable of this. It is unknown whether Proxies need to eat; Vincent requires sustenance, but he, as a Proxy created by a Proxy, appears to be closer to human than his brethren, as he is not affected by sunlight like the others. The Doppelgänger Proxy and Vincent can apparently breathe underwater & may actually not need to breathe at all in Ophelia; however, in Pulse of the Awakening, Monad is shown to be breathing hard in one of the opening scenes. It may be that Proxies need to breathe less than humans, or breathing may simply be a mimicked behavior. Proxies may also be somewhat vulnerable to fire, as Kazkis appears to have been burnt alive in Angel's Share; however, he had already been extensively injured by Ergo, and the fire may simply have hastened his death after his Amrita Cells were destroyed by the intense heat of the flames. However, it is important to note that this fire was created by Kazkis himself; he has the ability to shoot flames from his palms as seen here. Known Proxies .]] *Monad Proxy *Ergo Proxy *Senex Proxy *Kazkis Proxy *Bookstore Proxy (JJ) *Cave Proxy (Name unknown) *Doppelgänger Proxy (Ref) *MCQ *Will B. Good *"Swan" Proxy *Real *Proxy One *JJ References *